Noël, une fête d'espoir
by EvilRegalEmy
Summary: Alors que Regina venait rendre visite à son fils, elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait être invitée à passer Noël avec la famille qu'elle avait détruite 29 ans auparavant. Ce Noël la changera à tout jamais...


**" Noël, une fête d'espoir"**

C'était un soir d'hiver, la veille de Noël plus exactement, les décorations illuminaient la charmante ville de Storybrooke. Regina avait froid, elle se trouvait en bas de l'immeuble où résidaient Emma, Henry, Snow et David. Elle portait une jupe crayon noir avec un chemisier bordeaux en dessous d'un long manteau couleur ébène et bien sur elle avait ses bottes à hauts talons qui se fondaient dans la nuit . Elle hésitait à monter l'étage qui la séparait de son fils, peur de sa réaction en la voyant, peur qu'il ne l'aime plus. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, souffla, et prit son courage à deux mains, elle monta les escaliers et toqua à la porte. C'est Emma qui lui ouvrit, l'air surprise:

- _Euh ... Regina!_ bafouilla Emma

- _Bonjour Miss Swan, puis je voir Henry ... s'il vous plaît ?_

- _Je vous en prie entrez un instant, je vais aller le chercher, il vient de monter prendre son bain._

_- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, vos parents ne me portent pas dans leur cœur._

- _Ils ne sont pas là_, répliqua Emma tout en ouvrant d'avantage la porte afin que la Reine puisse entrer.

- _D'accord_, acquiesça Regina en franchissant le seuil.

- _Asseyez vous, je reviens tout de suite_.

Emma monta les quelques marches afin de se rendre dans la salle de bain puis redescendit

_(2 minutes plus tard_.)

- _Il finit de se sécher, il veut que vous l'attendiez,_ Emma avait sourit en voyant le visage de Regina se détendre à cette nouvelle.

- _Merci_ ... fit Regina, tout en se cabrant, il était sur qu'elle voulait dire autre chose, ce que ne manqua pas Emma de remarquer, mais elle n'osait pas entamer la discussion.

- _Vous ... vous voulez me dire autre chose ? _

-_ Non_, _enfin si je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai été blessé_ ..

- _Je_ ... coupa Emma

-_ S'il vous plaît, laissez moi terminer. J'ai été blessé que vous pensiez réellement que j'avais tué Archie après tous les efforts que j'ai pu faire pour me racheter, je sais que j'ai fais des choses horribles, je les regrette, si vous saviez. Je ne comprend pas comment tout ça à pu dégénérer ainsi, tous ces cœurs arrachés, toute cette violence, je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais j'ai changé, jamais je ne laisserais Cora détruire ce que j'ai commencé à faire afin qu'Henry m'aime de nouveau. Je ne veux plus le_ _blesser, ni lui, ni personne d'autre._ ...

Elle avait parlé tellement vite qu'Emma en eu le souffle coupé, elle avait plongé ses yeux verts dans les yeux noisettes de Regina, Noisette ? vraiment ? elle avait toujours pensait que les yeux de la brune étaient noir, tellement noir qu'elle avait peur de les fixer auparavant, mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle savait à cet instant qu'elle disait la vérité, elle souhaitait vraiment être quelqu'un de bien, réparer ses erreurs, pour Henry ...

- _Je suis tellement désolée Regina_,_ mais quand j'ai vu votre visage en pratiquant la magie, jamais je n'aurai imaginé que c'était votre mère derrière tout ça ... Décidément la magie n'est pas mon truc,_ se justifia Emma.

- _Oui, je comprend que vous ayez eu des doutes mais ..._

Regina s'était arrêté de parler, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, elle avait les yeux lourds, tellement lourds, elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant Emma, montrer sa sensibilité n'a jamais été simple pour elle, elle s'était interdite de pleurer devant les autres par peur de briser sa carapace, c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'elle ne s'était jamais autorisée à aimer de nouveau depuis Daniel. Regina avait tourné la tête, pour laisser couler une larme. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte Emma avait tourné autour du comptoir de la cuisine pour faire face à la brune qui était assise sur l'un des hauts tabourets du bar.

- _Vous pleurez_ ? lança t-elle étonnée. - _Non_, souffla Regina après avoir essuyé d'un revers de main, cette larme mal placée.

- _Mais si vous pleurez_, Emma avança vers Regina et posa ses mains sur ses épaules comme pour lui dire qu'elle était là si elle voulait parler, si elle voulait une épaule pour pleurer, pleurer toutes les larmes qu'elle n'a jamais osé versé. A sa grande surprise Regina ne se cambra pas, elle regarda un instant les mains d'Emma posées sur elle, elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'enfuir ou rester là. Elle ne put réfléchir d'avantage, des bruits de pas résonnaient au premier étage, puis quelques secondes plus tard, Henry descendit claquant tellement fort ses pieds qu'on aurait pu croire qu'un troupeau d'éléphants avait débarqué en ville. Très vite, Emma enleva ses mains des épaules de Regina pendant que celle ci se dépêchait d'enlever toute trace des pleurs qu'elle avait versés.

- _Bonjour Maman_, cria Henry en sautant au cou de sa mère adoptive.

- _Bonjour mon chéri, je suis tellement heureuse de cet accueil_, répondit elle en souriant sincèrement.

- _Tu voulais me parler ?_

- _Oui, en fait comme tu le sais, demain c'est Noël et j'aurai aimé que nous puissions nous voir, tu sais ... enfin pour ton cadeau._

Henry se retourna vers Emma afin de savoir ce que sa 2ème maman en pensait.

- J_e pourrais vous l'amener en début d'après midi si vous voulez_, s'incrusta Emma, _Enfin si henry est d'accord_.

- _Mais pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas fêter Noël avec nous ?_

- _Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée mon trésor, je ne suis pas la bienvenue et je sais que Noël est une fête importante pour les familles, afin de se retrouver et de ..._

_- Vous faites partie de la famille Regina_, s'interposa une fois de plus la blonde.

- _Vous croyez vraiment que Snow et David me laisseraient partager un repas avec eux ?_ rigola la brune.

-_ Ils le feront pour Henry et pour moi._

Emma n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Peut-être son inconscient qui prenait le devant. Regina la regardait étrangement ce qui fit rougir la blonde, ses pommettes lui brûlaient le visage.

- _Vraiment? pour vous? très bien alors je viendrais, quelle heure?_ demanda Regina en s'étant approché de la porte, la main sur la poignée prête à partir.

- _19h_ cria Henry tout excité à l'idée de passer enfin un Noël avec toute sa famille réunie. Il était le plus heureux des petits garçons. Regina fit un baiser sur le front de son fils et quitta l'appartement après avoir lancé un '_à demain_!"

- _QUOI ? tu l'as invité à notre repas de Noël, mais tu es folle Emma, tu es TOTALEMENT FOLLE!_ criait David, si bien que sa fille en avait la chair de poule.

- _Oui je l'ai invité, pour Henry, tu crois que c'est facile pour lui ? et puis Regina a changé, tu le sais bien alors oui pourquoi pas l'inviter à notre repas de famille puisqu'elle fait partie de la famille._

- _Je te préviens, si elle essaye de nous détruire une fois de plus je la tuerai de mes propres mains_, cria encore David mais moins violemment.

Snow, elle, n'avait rien dit, elle était ni pour ni contre l'initiative qu'avait eu Emma.

Le lendemain matin, Regina, qui venait de se réveiller, sauta hors de son lit puis fila dans la salle de bain, elle souriait bêtement en pensant qu'elle allait passer Noël avec son fils et Emma. Sérieusement ? elle était heureuse de passer cette fête avec Emma? _mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?_ Pensa t-elle tout haut. Puis elle repensa aux mains d'Emma sur ses épaules, elle sentait encore la chaleur qu'elle émanait et eut un frisson, elle secoua la tête et entra dans la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en sorti, se sécha, s'habilla et se maquilla. Elle avait opté pour une tenue simple, la même que la veille à défaut d'un chemisier bleu. Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour boire un café et manger quelques toasts avec de la confiture de pomme (bien évidemment).

Emma quant à elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit en repensant à la veille, non mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de toucher Regina de cette façon, comme à une amie, comme si elles s'étaient toujours bien entendue. Sottise, il ne faut pas être idiot pour savoir qu'elles se détestaient. Mais se détestaient-elles encore aujourd'hui ? La discussion qu'elles avaient eu avait montré à Emma à quel point l'ancienne mairesse avait changé et elle croyait en sa rédemption, ça ne fait aucun doute. Elle se leva, non gracieusement, entra dans la salle d'eau et en ressortit peu de temps après toute habillée, comme si elle avait utilisé la magie, il faut dire qu'Emma se fichait un peu des vêtements et du maquillage, un vrai garçon manqué. Elle descendit elle aussi pour prendre son petit déj': un chocolat chaud à la cannelle avec un croissant. Henry était déjà debout.

- _Salut Emma!_

- _Bonjour gamin, bien dormi?_ lui demanda t'elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, chose qu'il n'aimait pas habituellement mais se laissait faire aujourd'hui.

- _Trop bien, je suis trop content ce soit Noël ce soir, je vais avoir des cadeaux mais encore mieux j'aurai mes deux mamans avec moi cette année._

- _Oui gamin, aller va te laver et t'habiller on doit aller faire les courses pour ce soir._

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Henry couru vite, plongea dans son bain et descendit à la porte d'entrée 15 minutes plus tard, tout beau tout propre.

La journée se passa bien, Regina avait bouquiné chez elle tranquillement en ayant fait une pause cuisine afin d'amener le dessert pour ce soir. Emma,Henry ainsi que Snow et David avaient préparé le repas toute l'après midi, de vrais cordons bleus, chacun avait mis la main à la pâte. Emma avait dressé et décoré la table et à défaut d'être une vraie loque en cuisine, elle savait mettre du pep's dans une maison. Henry avait joué au jeu vidéo que Ruby lui avait offert tout en apportant les ingrédients à Snow et David qui concoctaient de bons petits plats.

**18h.** Regina décida de se changer, elle ne pouvait pas aller à un repas de fête habillée avec une simple jupe et un chemisier. Elle sortit de son immense dressing, une robe noire (et oui encore) très classe. avec ses escarpins de la même couleur, remit son rouge à lèvre bordeaux qui s'était estompé durant la journée et mit une touche de parfum. Elle se regarda un instant dans la glace, bascula sa tête sur le côté et, satisfaite de sa tenue, décida de partir un peu en avance pour ne pas arriver en retard. Emma s'était également changé et s'était revêtue d'une tenue chic , un pantalon simili cuir et d'un chemisier blanc au col en dentelle.

**18h59.** Emma entendit quelqu'un taponner à la porte d'un geste incertain, elle courut, manquant de se prendre la poutre qui était en plein milieu du salon, en pleine face. Snow, David et Henry étaient assis dans le canapé. Puis Emma ouvrit la porte. Elle fut d'un coup surprise de voir la tenue de Regina, elle ne pu s'empêcher de la détailler de la tête aux pieds. Ce fut comme un électrochoc _Wow ce qu'elle est belle!_ Emma se gifla mentalement

- _Bon ... Bonsoir Regina , vous êtes superbe !_

-_ Bonsoir Miss Swan, je vous retourne le compliment_, lança t'elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-_ Mamaaaan_, Henry la serra dans ses bras et ne pu s'empêcher de voir que la brunette portait un plastique dans une main et un paquet dans l'autre.

_C'est pour moi?_ demanda t'il en pointant le cadeau du doigt.

- _Pas sûr_, plaisanta Regina .

Emma fit entrer son invité qui ne manqua pas de voir les regards hautains qu'avaient Snow et David tout en enlevant son manteau qui était déjà entre ouvert. Emma le prit et alla le suspendre à l'endroit fait pour.

- _J'ai apporté le dessert_, lança Regina en tendant le plastique vers Emma

- _Des chaussons aux pommes._ Emma sourit. Bien évidemment, que serait Regina sans ses pommes? Sans doute une pomme sans ses pépins.

- _Super nous allons tous mourir empoisonnés ce soir_, sorti David sans se soucier qu'il allait en baver. Snow lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il dépassait les bornes.

- _Ne l'écoutez pas!_ Emma avait pris le bras de Regina pour l'amener s'asseoir à table tandis que Snow et David se levèrent du sofa pour les rejoindre. Regina n'avait pas répliqué, pensant qu'il fallait mieux ne rien dire. Elle posa le cadeau sur le coin de la table.

- _Nous offrons les cadeaux tout de suite ou à 00h ?_ demanda t'elle pour briser le silence.

- _Tout de suite, _répondit Henry mais Emma le coupa: _à 00h_ ce qui les fit rire et Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi.

Les regards se braquèrent sur elle. La Reine qui rigole? Ceci était-ce possible? Elle riait de bon cœur, pas ce rire diabolique qui glaçait le sang. Elle était belle quand elle riait. Oui mon dieu qu'elle était belle! La soirée se passait bien, David parlait très peu pour ne pas avoir encore à subir les regards noirs de sa femme, sa fille et son petit fils. L'heure du dessert approcha et Emma sorti la boite des chaussons aux pommes de son plastique, ils avaient l'air succulents. Elle les plaça dans une assiette et l'apporta au centre de la table où Regina et Henry discutaient. Le garçon et Emma furent les premiers à prendre chacun une pâtisserie sous les yeux inquiets de David et Snow. Emma croqua dedans, puis Henry. Regina en prit un à son tour et croqua dedans avant de reprendre la parole:

- _Ouf! Toujours en vie!_ dit t'elle dans un ton ironique, ce qui fit sourire Emma. Les deux se regardaient d'un air complice.

- _Heureusement pour vous_, répliqua David, décidément il ne portait pas l'ancienne Reine dans son cœur.

- _Tais toi!_ souffla Emma.

- _C'est délicieux, j'aimerais bien avoir la recette._

- _Toi? cuisiner? au secours les pompiers_, plaisanta Snow.

- _Arrête de te moquer, avec une recette ça ne doit pas être si compliqué_, se justifia Emma avec une mine boudeuse.

- _Tout est dans la cuisson_, conseilla Regina

- _Maman est la meilleure des cuisinières_, lança Henry qui avait de la pomme partout sur les joues

- _Je vois ça,_ ironisa la blonde, _tu en as partout petit cochon_. Ils se mirent tous à rire.

- _Votre mère ne se débrouille pas mal non plus_, dit Regina en tourna son regard vers Snow.

- _Merci_, répondit l'intéressée avec un petit sourire en coin.

Henry ne dormait pas encore, il était en pleine crise de gaieté quand il vit l'horloge du salon indiquer 23h59 ... puis 00h,

- _Je peux avoir mes cadeaux maintenant?_

Emma acquiesça avec la tête. Henry ouvrit le premier cadeau.

- _Celui ci est de notre part,_ David et Snow lui avait acheté un tout nouveau jeu vidéo, celui qu'il voulait depuis quelques semaines déjà.

- _Cool, merci!_ Henry enlaça ses grands parents, posa le jeu sur la table et attrapa un autre paquet, celui ci était de la part d'Emma. Elle lui avait acheté une collection de livres sur l'univers fantastique, sachant que son fils adorait les histoires de magie, de princes et de dragons. Henry avait un sourire aussi large que le chat fouin dans 'Alice aux Pays des merveilles'. Il remercia sa mère et alla prendre le dernier paquet, celui de son autre maman, qui avait l'air un peu dépassé. Elle pensait ces cadeaux tellement géniaux et à l'image de son fils qu'elle eut peur que le sien fasse tâche à côté. Et pendant qu'Henry déballait, Emma vut aussitôt que la brune était mal à l'aise. Regina se leva, et, dans un élan de surprise sorti de l'appartement en pleurs. Emma se leva à son tour

- _Je m'en occupe - _et couru après la brune.

- _Qu'est ce qui se passe ? ça ne va pas ?_ demanda Emma l'air inquiète.

- _Je ... Je suis nulle, j'ai tout gâché_, murmura Regina entre deux sanglots.

- _Mais de quoi parlez vous? Vous n'êtes pas nulle, vous êtes une superbe maman, il suffit de voir comment vous avait gardé votre sang froid devant David, alors que moi même, j'avais envie de lui en coller une belle._

Emma, sans réfléchir, attrapa la main de Regina et la serra fort, si fort qu'elle pouvait sentir le cœur de la brune battre la chamade. Regina frissonna, il faisait froid et elle était en petite robe dehors, Emma la voyant se cambrer, l'attrapa dans les bras, pour la réchauffer ? Peut être, ou alors cherchait elle à la réconforter par sa présence. A sa plus grande surprise Emma senti les bras de Regina l'encercler. Elles ne bougeaient plus, elles étaient debout, là, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. C'est Emma qui prit l'initiative de mettre fin à cette proximité. Regina était bouleversée par ce rapprochement, deux en deux jours, que se passait-il? Elle fut d'autant plus choquée quand les mains d'Emma se posèrent sur ses joues, elles se regardaient dans les yeux, elles ne pouvaient plus bouger, elles restaient là, ensemble à se fixer, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Et sans réfléchir, Emma approcha son visage si près de Regina qu'elle put sentir son souffle sur sa peau, elle regarda les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune, puis ses yeux, puis de nouveau ses lèvres. Dieu qu'elle en avait envie, Dieu que cette femme lui faisait de l'effet car oui, dès leur première rencontre, certes pas très gaie, elle n'était pas restée indifférente au charme de la brune. En même temps, qui pourrait résister à ce charme? Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. La blonde prit doucement possession des lèvres de Regina. Emma était morte de trouille, elle avait peur du refus, que la brune s'enfuit. Et dire qu'il y a encore une semaine elle la prenait pour une criminelle. Emma interrompu le doux baiser puis s'écarta de peur de se faire arracher la tête, là en plein milieu de la rue. Regina avait les yeux grands ouverts, elle n'avait pas compris ce qui venait de se passer, mais à la grande surprise d'Emma restée immobile, attendant pétrifiée la réaction de Regina, cette dernière avança à son tour près de la blonde et lui rendit le baiser. Ce ne fut pas le même baiser, celui ci était plus violent, plus sensuel, plus gourmand romantique. C'est comme si elles avaient attendu ce moment depuis toujours. Regina posa son front sur celui d'Emma. Elles restèrent comme ça un moment avant qu'Emma lui propose de remonter à l'appartement pour voir ce qu'Henry avait pensé de son cadeau.

- _D'accord,_ répondit Regina qui prit la main d'Emma.

Avant d'entrer à nouveau dans l'appartement, elles stoppèrent ce geste et séparèrent leurs mains, non sans en être attristées.

- _Merci maman_, cria Henry en se jetant sur Regina qui ne put retenir ses larmes, mais cette fois, des larmes de joie. A en croire le sourire de son fils, il aimait ce qu'elle lui avait offert.

- _Je le lirais bien vite, je veux tout savoir, merci maman de vouloir tout m'apprendre_.

Emma lança un regard vers Regina qui, pour répondre en avance à la question qui allait être posé, annonça:

- _Ce sont mes mémoires_, dit elle d'une petite voix et en baissant la tête. Emma posa un doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle puisse la regarder dans les yeux. Snow et David n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux en voyant Emma faire ce geste mais ne dirent pas un mot.

- _C'est une superbe idée, Henry a toujours voulu tout apprendre de toi euh vous et c'est certainement le plus beau cadeau que vous pouviez lui faire._ - _J'avais peur qu'il ne veuille pas savoir, qu'il me rejette, j'aurai pu comprendre, j'ai fais tant de mal,_ bafouilla Regina.

- _Vous avez fait le bon choix en lui avouant tout, il ne cherche qu'à vous comprendre._

- _Laissons le 'vous' de côté veux tu?_ répliqua Regina, ce qui plut à Emma.

- _Avec plaisir Regina!_ Emma souriait de toutes ses dents.

Henry s'était empressé de s'asseoir dans le canapé, avec le livre de la Reine qu'il ne considérait plus comme la méchante reine, puis l'ouvrit et lit silencieusement le petit texte écrit rien que pour lui :

_"Mon chéri,_ _Bien que tout ceci est de ma faute, ta famille dispersée, ta solitude, ta tristesse, ton manque de confiance en moi, je souhaite t'affirmer une seule chose : Je t'aime plus que tout! Je ne te mentirais pas dans ces mémoires, j'ai eu du mal à aimer, oui j'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître, à reconnaître que tu comptais pour moi. Il m'aura fallu que tu t'éloignes pour m'en rendre compte. Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre, je veux être une mère pour toi, être là, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments._ _Comptes sur moi mon trésor. _ _Ta maman, Regina, qui t'aime."_

Une perle coula sur la joue du petit garçon. Emma regarda alors Regina de nouveau, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- _Il est l'heure pour moi de rentrer_, répliqua la brune.

Henry sorti ses yeux du bouquin, se leva et la remercia une fois de plus en lui faisant un gros bisou.

-_ Je vais la ramener à sa voiture_, lança Emma tout en prenant son manteau et celui de Regina. Regina salua Snow et David en les remerciant pour ce dîner qui avait définitivement changé le cours des choses.

En bas de l'immeuble, Emma fixait de nouveau Regina en repensant à ce qui s'était passé 30 minutes auparavant, leurs lèvres scellées, leur accolade. Puis Regina brisa de nouveau le silence

- _Merci beaucoup pour l'invitation_.

- _Et maintenant?_ demanda Emma

- _Comment ça?_ questionna la brune.

- _Notre baiser, où tout ça va nous mener?_

- _A une belle histoire, je l'espère._

Regina enlaça Emma, enroula ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes. Cette dernière quant à elle caressa le dos de sa brune. Puis, elles se reculèrent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

_-Je l'espère aussi_, souffla Emma... Et en ayant vu que les 3 qui étaient restés dans le salon, les observaient à travers le carreau, elles ne décollèrent pas leurs lèvres. Henry avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et ses grands parents tiraient, eux, une mine de décomposition. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Leur fille embrassait celle qui avait détruit, jadis, leurs vies. Le chemin sera rude, mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour, le vrai amour est plus fort que tout...?

FIN...


End file.
